Fallen Angel
by allyhaslosthermarbles
Summary: An angel who has been watching Daniel has fallen in love, but there is only one way she can be with him...will she take the step towards humanity? CHAPTER 4 UP! ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE DELAY :D
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters apart from the fictional characters I have created. The rest belong to MGM etc. I have not wrote this story to earn any money etc I've just wrote it for fun and hopefully for Stargate fans all over the place to enjoy. So, on that note, Enjoy!

**Synopsis: **An angel takes a shine to Daniel, but there is only one way they can be together…will she take that step towards humanity?

**P.S **I would be very grateful if you reviewed my story as I would like to know what I'm doing right or wrong! Thanks xx

00 

**Fallen Angel Chapter One - Watching**

He turned to the computer screen, searching for the answer, he knew it had to be here somewhere, but where.

" You know if you stare at that thing long enough you'll get square eyes"

" Hmm…oh yeah"

" What no 'how are you this morning Jack, and oh by the way I've found the location of the honking great space gun'?" Daniel pried his eyes away from the computer to see fiddling with his notebook and promptly drop it when he gave him the 'what have I told you about messing with my stuff look'. Jack gave him a smile and continued, " I thought you said this tablet thingy had the location of some all great and powerful weapon that could kick some serious ass in it?"

Daniel shook his head, picked up his diary and moved the computer screen towards Jack's direction, "It's not that easy Jack, you should know that by now, the language on this tablet is very complicated, it unlike any other language I've came across, I have no idea where to start" By this time Daniel had removed his glasses and was squeezing the bridge of his nose, Jack on the other hand had found another of Daniel's 'doohickeys' to play with. "Jack are you even listening to me?"

Jack looked up from the 'toy' he had found and thought for a moment, "Er, language, complicated, but you're a smart guy, you'll work it out" and with that put down his toy and walked out. For a moment Daniel could have sworn he heard the colonel muttering something about pie.

Daniel dropped his head to the desk and thought to himself '_how he got to be colonel I'll never know, he has got the attention span of a gnat.' _Picking his head back up off the desk he once more turned to face the mystery eluding him on the screen. No matter how much he thought and searched he could not find even a hint of similarity to any language he had ever came across. He had scoured every book he owned, referenced to every language to known to man and still nothing. He hadn't slept in hours, he was running on empty, his hands couldn't even hold up his head any longer.

"I'm never gonna get this done.." and with that Daniel's head slipped further and further down his arms to the desk until drifted off into the world of slumber.

00

People always look so peaceful when they sleep. All the worries and troubles of the day melt away as there mind relaxes and dreams of a better life. That is why she loved to watch him sleep. He has had so many issues in life, he deserves some peace, and in his dreams he can be happy. She looked away from the sleeping figure and wished that she could be the one to make him happy, but she knew she could not. For he was not of her world, her plane of existence. She knew he could make her happy to, with his caring nature, sense of humour and his wish to always do good, she could see in his eyes he would never harm her, for Daniel has got a pure soul. She moved closer and traced her fingers over the shape of his body, his hair, wishing she could feel the tenderness of his skin on her hands.

But all she can do is watch, yearning to be able to touch him, smell him, feel his warmth. She knew it would never happen, for he is human, and she is not. A divide that seem so small as she observed from a mere few inches away, but so big to each of their worlds. It was never meant to be, a angel should never fall in love with a mortal, but it had and it tormented her each day. She knew she must leave now, for the others did not agree with her ways, but she promised should would be back and until then she whispered to him,

" Sleep well Daniel, I will watch over you, my love for you will keep you safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angel Chapter Two- Revealed

Daniel rolled over and moaned. He'd done it again, fell asleep working. '_I guess coffee isn't what it used to be' _he thought to himself. He shifted into a more comfortable position and started to try and work the kink out of his neck. He thought back to the dream he had had during his slumber, it was not like any other dream he had before, it was not about his strife and troubles that came with Sha'res death or his previous ascension. It was…good. He felt warm, protected. There was a girl, he couldn't place her though. She seemed close, but he didn't know from where. She had said something, at first he didn't comprehend what she had said, then he realised what she had said '_Sleep well Daniel, I will watch over you, my love for you will keep you safe'. _Who was she? What did she mean?

He looked at his watch and realised he had been asleep for hours, and he was due off world in just over 6 hours. "Better get a shower" he pulled himself up off his chair and made his way to the locker rooms, thinking no more of his dream and the girl, only of the warm shower, the tension releasing from his neck and the new planet he was about to explore.

00 

"Well the hell is he?" Jack paced the gate room, yet again waiting for Daniel to come running through at the last possible second clutching his bag and trying to dress in his off world gear whilst apologising for being late.

Cater watched her commanding officer wondering what the hurry could be. Teal'c, she noticed was also observing O'Neill, raising his eyebrow and cocking his head to one side.

"O'Neill, why do you feel to need to hurry? Is this mission not a standard recon? There is no where important that we should be according to General Hammonds memo."

O'Neill momentarily stopped pacing and turned to Teal'c, "It's Tuesday Teal'c" Teal'c, looked at O'Neill and raised his eyebrow "Tuesday Teal'c! If we're not back by 7 I'm going to shoot Daniel"

'_Tuesday? What could be so important that it had got him pacing? The last time the colonel got this uptight was when he didn't set his video….' Then it dawned on Carter._

"The Simpsons? Sir, why haven't you just set your video?"

"Because…" but before Jack could explain Daniel came running through the door and into the gate room desperately trying not to drop his gear, as usual "Ah, Danny boy, nice of you to join us!"

"Yeah, sorry, had a shower, took a bit longer than I planned." Daniel finished straightening out his uniform as Jack gave the signal to Sgt Harriman to start the dialling sequence "And I'm sure we will be back in time for the Simpsons"

Jack raised a hand and started to say something to Daniel but the whoosh of the gate opening cut him off, Daniel gave him a grin and started up the ramp followed by Teal'c and Carter. _'we'd better be back in time for the Simpsons, or I really will shoot him' _Jack thought as he followed the rest of his team through the wormhole.

00 

"Welcome to planet P77-8YX, My name is Jack and I'll be your colonel today, please keep your hands on guns, and eyes peeled for hostiles, thank you for flying with Stargate Airways, and have a nice mission" Daniel shook his head at Jack and started off towards what looked like some very old ruins of a possible village whilst Carter got out her 'doohickeys' and started to investigate the planets atmosphere. "Teal'c hows about we go and find the locals?"

Teal'c scanned his surroundings and replied "I do not believe there is any life on this planet O'Neill, the is no apparent usage of this area for many years."

O'Neill turned round and also scanned the area and seen pretty much what the MALP had relayed back to the SGC, trees, ruins, more trees and oh look more trees. "well how about we scout around and see if we can find anything interesting, Carter, keep an eye on Daniel, you know what he is like." Carter smiled and nodded her head slightly, "yes sir". "Me and T are gonna go and see what we can find."

Daniel couldn't believe his eyes, he was correct, which most of the time he was, then this area used to be an historical monument of sorts, the whole history of the planet seemed to be here. This would hopefully explain what happened to the people who used to occupy the planet and where they are, what happened to them. He skimmed over the text and came across the word 'Lican' numerous times, most likely the name of the civilisation who occupied here. He read on further and came across another word numerous times, at first he wasn't sure what it meant but then , after reading on further he found the answer he was looking for. "Oh no" he leapt up and span round to tell Sam what he had discovered but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do not run, I mean not to harm you"

Daniel took a step back and looked at the girl standing before him, she was tall, slim with reddish hair that hung around her shoulders in two bunches, curls trailing across her face. Her pale blue dress lay motionless in the breeze, she smiled and took a step forward.

"Er, hello, my name is…"

"Daniel Jackson, from earth."

"Er, yes how did you know that?" he looked into her deep green eyes and studied them, "I know you don't I? I've seen you before somewhere."

"Be careful Daniel"

Daniel looked at the girl, trying to comprehend what was going on, "Wait, what do you mean? Please…explain." the girl looked at him and he could have sworn he could see a sad glint in her eyes "tell me what you mean" Daniel looked around to see if he could see Sam "Sam, Sam, where are you? Sam come here" the girl gave Daniel a small smile and turned away and started to walk away. "Wait…"

Sam heard Daniel calling her name and made her way over to where she last seen him, by the ruins, _'surely he hasn't got into trouble looking at some ruins_ "Daniel are you ok?" she broke into a jog and moved quickly over to the ruins, turning the corner she found Daniel staring into space , no he wasn't staring, he was looking, but for what? "Daniel? Daniel? Are you ok? What happened?"

Daniel stood memorised for a few seconds, but Sam's voice pulled him out of the trance he was in, "oh er Sam, yeah I'm ok, I just er, I er found something you might be interested in. It's over here, I found it whilst reading the ruins." Daniel pointed over to the section of writing he was reading before the girl appeared. Sam moved over to the ruin and looked carefully at the section which was of interest. "if you look at the 2nd paragraph there is a word in a type of bold writing, at first I thought it was the name of the planet, but then I put the sentence into context and what I found was rather interesting.

Sam followed Daniel's fingers down to the point the referred to, it made no sense to her, but she could tell from the look on his face it was important. "what does it say?"

Daniel took in a deep breath, "Oma" Sam looked at his face and could tell there was more to come, " It says that Oma came from a distant place and 'chose' a group of people to take to what I can only translate as 'paradise'. My guess is that they ascended."

Sam took in what Daniel had just said then reached for her radio, "Sir, you'd better come back to the Stargate, Daniels found something you will want to see."

Jack shrugged his shoulders at Teal'c "Okay Carter, Teal'c and I are on our way back."

"Yes sir." Sam turned back to Daniel, "So, you think that is where you think the population went? They all ascended?" Daniel, still studying the ruins shook his head. For some reason this didn't quite make sense to him. Oma had never before done this and left proof, mystery was more her thing. Unless, the girl, she could have contacted the living, told them what happened, she could have been one of the chosen perhaps.

"So Daniel, what have you found, a super weapon perhaps? The answer to the meaning of life maybe?" Jack hopped over the ruin wall and landed next to Daniel who was still reading the text, his mind taking in everything.

Daniel met Jack's gaze looking into his eyes, not quite knowing how to tell him what he had seen, what he had found. "Jack I know where the civilisation went, or at least part of them. From what is written here I can assume that most of the population died from a plague of some sorts.."

"Woah, did you say plague? You tell me this now?"

"Don't worry Jack this was hundreds of years ago. Its what happened to the rest of the population that intrigues me. It is noted here that a visitor came and took them to 'paradise'. Jack I think they ascended."

" So its not like we haven't seen anything like this before. Hell, you ascended yourself."

"Yeah but the thing is Jack, they left a name, the name of the 'visitor'. That in itself is highly unusual. We've came across text before saying the population had ascended, but never specifics."

Jack took a moment to think, he took of his hat and rubbed his hair, " So Daniel, what exactly are you saying? What is so important about this name?"

"Jack, I believe that the ascended came back and informed the others of what happened. And..I er think they, or at least someone is still here."

Jack looked at carter and shrugged his shoulders, "Daniel, what makes you think 'they' are still here? And who was it that ascended them. Please tell me ol' snake head didn't have anything to do with it."

"No, Anubis couldn't have done this, it says here it was Oma. And I think that someone is still here because I seen them. I seen her."

Jack wasn't quite sure for a minute what Daniel had just said, he was sure he just heard Daniel say he had _seen _her. But the look on Daniel's face was telling him he wasn't going deaf or losing the plot, Daniel really had said he had seen this ascended being. Teal'c too was unsure of a the validity of Dr Jackson's statement and Sam was wondering why Daniel didn't say anything to her first, but know she knew what he was looking for or at.

"Come on Daniel, I think we'd better get back to base, perhaps they're still is some kinds plague here that makes you see things, get Doc Fraiser to take a look. Carter, dial the gate."

"Jack I'm not ill and I'm not seeing things, she really was here."

"Why don't we let doc decide that."

_Dammit Jack why wont you believe me. She was here, I know it. I've seen her before, I'm not crazy, I'm not._

'_Daniel…'_


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen Angel Chapter 3 - Questions and Answers

Blood tests, scans, the works, and Daniel still knew that Janet would find nothing...and not for lack of trying either. Mind you, after all the illnesses, injuries and other problems encountered at the SGC who could blame her. But, this sitution did provide him with ample time to think whilst waiting for the results. There was some familiarity about the girl. He knew her perhaps from his time as an ascended being? Maybe they had crossed paths before she ascended and it was just a coincedence she revealed herself there?

"Penny for them?" Janet had noticed the far away look in Daniel's eyes and knew instantly he what he was thinking about. Who he was thinking about.

Daniel pulled himself out of his troubled thoughts and lifted his eyes to meet Janet's. She always managed to have such a warm caring look in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh,its nothing, er just, you know, daydreaming." Janet knew he was lying, he had seen that look in his eyes enough times to know. " I was just thinking about the, erm, planet. The , you know I'd never imagine anything like this, you know me." To anybody else this would have looked like the pleading of a desperate man, but to Janet she knew it was Daniel's way of reassuring himself and her that he was fine.

"I know Daniel. We, I, believe you, but you know as well as any other on this base that stranger things have happened, for other reasons." Janet studied his face as she spoke. She knew as she was talking it was not what he wanted to hear. She also knew she was right though. Stranger things have happened, whether it be because of an alien incursion, a virus, alien devices, and that the doctor in her always wanted explainable answers. As a friend Janet desperately wanted to belive him, but as a doctor she had her doubts about Daniel's story and she hated that.

*^*^*

"So, anyone taking bets on the cause this time? My guess is ole Dannyboy has been playing with a doohickey he shouldn't. Carter? Teal'c? Doohickey? "

Carter looked up at her 2IC and shook her head, a slight smile spreading across her face. It amazed her how he always managed to make light of a situation. Even after all these years he still amazed her. But secretly she knew that it was the Colonel's way of coping. Daniel meant a lot to him, Daniel meant a lot to everyone, but to all in the SGC it was well known how O'Neill and Daniel had a bond that was stronger than anyone's. How they both felt they owed there life to one an other.

"Soo, Carter, Doohickey? Or are you going for good ole mind messing, bark like a chicken cluck like a dog stuff?"

It was at this point Daniel walked in on the conversation. Stood slightly behind the door of the mess hall he listened in on his team mates diagnosis. Not at all surprised by Jack's conclusion. Never one for beating about the bush.

"Does Daniel Jackson's hypothosis not appear plausable O'Neill?"

Jack turned to look at Teal'c, as ever the stoic expression on his face, the eyebrow firmly in place. " T, don't get me wrong, I'm all for Daniel isn't doolally but ya gotta keep ya options open. You never can tell with spacemonkey."

"Sir, do you not think he's telling the truth? It wouldn't be the first time he's be chosen as a form of mediator. Perhaps thats whats going on now?" Sam was hoping she desperately she was right. She still couldn't erase the image of Daniel when Machello's device took hold. Daniel wimpering in the corner, afraid of all, was not something she wanted him to go through again, nor witness. " I mean, he was trying to translate the ruins, perhaps she picked up on that and decided Daniel would be the best to try and communicate with."

Jack mocked being upset and with what you could almost say was a lost puppy look turned to Teal'c, "So my wit and charm obviously doesn't appeal to them?!"

"Indeed."

"Cheers T. Happy to have your support there big guy."

"You are most welcome O'Neill."

It was at this point Daniel decided to let the rest of SG-1 know of his presence. "Hey Guys"

Jack swung round, precariously balancing a piece of pie on his fork, " Doc finished poking ya full of holes then?" Grinning he inserted said piece of pie and chewed.

Daniel pulled up a chair next to Sam who gave him one of her 100 watt smiles in a vain effort to hide her worry for him. Teal'c nodded his head to Daniel and in turn Daniel smiled back at them both. Jack, still chewing his pie, was watching the interaction between his team. It never ceased to amaze him how just little quirks they had could easily be picked up by one another and give away exactly what they were thinking. And how very few people outside of the team picked up on that. Many were aware of the chemistry between SG-1 but those who understood it were of the privilidged.

"Unfortunately Janet hasn't quite finished 'poking me full of holes', there is a few more tests she wants to run but thought it was only fair I had a break from the infirmary, got something to eat." The team could see Daniel was tired, and trying to hide it. He could smile, join in with the team banter and give Jack as good as he got, but his eyes gave it away. Normally his bright blue eyes danced with life, the happy, excited soul he possessed shining through. If one looked deep enough a glint of that could still be seen, but the darkness prevailed. Exhaustion from mental and physical stresses had taken there toll on him. Daniel had spent most of his time in the infirmary politely letting the nurses and Dr Fraiser do their jobs whilst mulling over the mystery that had presented itself to him. Perhaps Sam was right, he had been chosen as a mediator, the race taking the chance with someone who appeared to be truly interested in discovery. Then again, even with Jack's somewhat tactless way of stating it, 'doolally' was also an option. He'd been there before and sure as hell didn't want to go back there but it was a stark reality staring him in the face. Doubt was starting to niggle away at him. There were questions he couldn't answer, or ones he could answer but could he really trust the conclusions he had come to? He needed to speak to her again, he needed answers and needed them desperately.

oo

Dr Fraiser sat looking at the results of the tests she had performed on Dr Jackson, all of his results had came back normal, albiet his blood sugars were low and caffiene levels high, but with Daniel that was to be expected. The man was a walking coffee advertisement! However, the test results meant one of two things; Daniel had been chosen by the acsended beings of P77-8YX to make contact, or, as much as she didn't want to admit it, the pressure of the stargate programme and all that has been revealed during SG-1's travels had finally got to Dr Jackson. She knew General Hammond wanted a report as soon as the test results came back and her recommendations regarding Dr Jackson's duties at the SGC. Whatever the cause Janet knew she had to take Daniel off active duty, something she could guarantee that would not go down well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen Angel Chapter Four - Decisions**

The knock on his door pulled him from the deep thoughts he was in. He knew the time had come to decide Dr Jackson's fate. Dr Fraiser had been running every kind of test she could think of and if there was something to be found you can guarantee she would find it.

"General, If you have a moment, I'd like to discuss Dr Jackson's condition." The expression on Dr Frasier's face said all General Hammond needed to know. He knew it wasn't good, but to what extent as yet was not obvious. "After reviewing Dr Jackson's test results I cannot find anything physically wrong with him. Apart from his blood sugars being low, probably a result of his liquid diet, everything was clear. "

General Hammond thought through what Dr Fraiser had just said, he felt that what the Doctor was trying to say was one of the worse scenarios. " So Doctor, are you trying to say that Dr Jackson is suffering from a mental illness?" Janet didn't quite know how to answer this question. The doctor in her was saying that it was a distinct possibility but the friend in her truly wanted to believe in him. "Dr Fraiser? What do you believe is the problem with Dr Jackson?" Hammond knew how hard this was for her but for the sake of the team and possibly the base's safety he needed to know her recomendation.

"General, in all honesty I'm not entirley sure what is wrong with Daniel. I cannot rule out the possiblity that he is suffering from a mental illness, therefore I advise he is removed from active duty until I can confirm the cause of his behaviour." Hammond acknowledged Dr Fraiser's advice with a nod of his head. "Sir, if I may speak freely? The theory that there is a member of the ancient civilisation is after all plausable, we have seen stranger things happen. And after Daniel's experience with Machello's device, we cannot be to careful to jump to conclusions. The friend in me really does want to believe that Daniel is ok Sir, but to be honest, the doctor in me is insisting that there is something the tests have missed."

Hammond looked the petite doctor in the eye and could see that there was a internal fight between the doctor and friend within her. Everyone was aware of the soft spot Fraiser had for a certain archaeologist and how hard this situation is for her, for everyone involved. But, he knew as the doctor had said, stranger things have happened and everything Daniel could be saying is the truth, however on the other hand, there were races out there that would got to any length to infiltrate and corrupt the SGC. "Doctor, I appreciate your opinion of this situation and your advice based on your findings. As hard as it is to come to the conclusion you have, I understand why and respect your decision. I concur with you that for now Dr Jackson should be removed from active duty until a more definitive diagnosis can be made."

0

The General thought Dr Jackson would take it better coming from the Colonel. Jack hated telling anyone bad news, least of all telling one archelogist that he was to spend the forseeable future confined to the understood the idea of a friendly face breaking the bad news could lessen the pain, but sometimes he wished it wasn't always him that had to see that look on Daniel's face. Jack knew from experience at the SGC it was better to be safe than sorry, but it he couldn't help thinking that Daniel always seemed to bear the brunt of this theory. Fair enough, Daniel did have a habit of going charging in to say hello, not looking for the proverbial bad apple, but he thought it was about time the guy was due a break! Whoever or whatever was up there that kept dealing these bad hands must be getting bored of it by now!

Whilst the Colonel was making his way to Daniel's office, deep in his own thoughts, he was completely unaware that the remaining members of his team were trailing behind him. Sam and Teal'c had witnessed the fall out before, but never front line like Jack. This time they wanted to be there and share the burden they had seen him carry alone time and time again. Both were aware that Jack felt he owed it to Daniel to protect and save him at moments like this and also knew that the Colonel's stubborness and concern for his team meant he would do it alone. He did not want them to be part of this burden. However, Sam and Tealc' felt it was about time they took this particular decision out of his hands and changed the outcome. They were SG-1 after all, the best TEAM in the stargate programme and they would be dammed if they just idly sat by and watched it all crumble because of a certain Colonel's will to save them all, even if it meant sacraficing himself...


End file.
